Love starts at the heart part three Niley Story
by ballet103
Summary: read 1&2


Love starts at the heart three.

This one alternates between POVS

Nick's POV

I walked into Olive Garden and saw Nicole sitting at the wide booth with her head in her hand looking bored. I sat across from her and I thought really hard, should I break up with her? I made my choice.

"Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"I can't marry you I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to cry. I feel bad, I'm the biggest idiot ever!

"Okay." She said in a calm voice.

How the hell can she be calm? She is in love with me! Oh my gosh this makes no damn sense. I got up about to leave when she said.

"I knew it was coming. I prepared myself for it."

"How did you know?"

"Because the way you look at her. Good luck. I hope you too the best." She said sounding generally happy.

I got in my black convertible mustang GT and sped of to my large penthouse. I got in the large elevator and punched my code in for my place. I got out of the elevator and walked to the bathroom to see Miley still sick. I knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek softly. I just stroked her hair, she looked really sick and fragile. I wanted to cry seeing my best friend like this but at the same time…she looked so incredibly….sexy.

Miley's POV

I feel like shit, I just want to sleep. I buried my head into Nick's neck. He was the man I loved I will always love him. He is flat out amazing. He broke off his engagement with Nicole to be with me. God, I love him, and not LOVE more like IN love. Oh my gosh, I want to stay with him forever.

"Nicky?"

"Yes babe?"

"Make love to me…"

"I don't know…"

"Please." I whispered softly.

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms. He was carrying me to the bed like I was the bride at our wedding. He laid me down on my back and slowly took off my shirt. He kissed from my lips to my chin to my neck, then collar bone, chest, breasts, stomach, and then my belly button. He slid of my pajama pants and underwear. He started to lick me. It felt amazing. I tilted my head back and moaned softly. He was licking around my pussy and then he started to lick in between the lips of my pussy and then he put his tongue in my vagina. I moaned.

"Oh god nick. Don't stop!"

He continued and then I took of his clothes and sucked his dick hard. I made him extremely hard and then he was inside of me. He thrusted me in and out and I got really wet. He flipped us over so I was on top and I rode him. I got off him and kissed him.

"Thanks baby." I said.

"Welcome. I really want our own baby."

'Me too. I miss Melanie…" I started to cry and he pulled me into a tight hug and played with my hair.

"I do too. Hey, how about this; if it is another girl we name her Melanie Faith. Because the original Melanie has faith in us?"

"I love that idea. Your so incredibly smart!" I said.

"I know, babe." He said cocky as he wiped the tears off my pale porcelains face.

Five Months Later

Nick's POV

Got to love pregnant women, huh? Miley has been begging me to take her out to dinner, then a movie, then shopping. Then on top of all that shit the crazy women wants me to do the baby's room. I have three months left until Melanie comes and I only have the walls painted, a crib, a few toys, and the dresser. I gently shook the woman I loved and when she didn't wake up I went down stair and made my baby girl breakfast. I started to sing my girl and I made pancakes and eggs with an English muffin. I also poured a glass of orange juice (no pulp.) and I brought it up to her on a tray.

"Babe, wake up."

"You made breakfast?" She said sounding tired.

"Yes, in deed I did my love."

"Your so lame" she joked."

"I know!" I smiled and she giggled.

"Thank you babe. I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

Miley's POV

I picked up my fork and started to eat my food. I shared with Nick and we fed each other. What a cute couple we are! Our baby is just going to be the start of it. I felt Melanie kick so I put Nick's hand on my stomach and I lifted my shirt so he could kiss my tummy. Big but not to big. My stomach for a pregnant girl was actually pretty tiny. Not big but not small, I say it is more in the middle. God, I can't wait for this bundle of joy to come to this world. Our world, our neighborhood, our town, and most importantly our lives.

"So baby…" Nick said.

"Yes Nicky?" I asked cute and innocent.

"Want to go shopping for Melanie today? I am thinking Target!" He said.

"Alright, boo."

"But please….Wait? Did you just say yes?"

"Yes, the baby needs stuff." I said.

"You always say your to tired. Finally, baby shopping with my baby girl!"

"You're a dork." He said pretending to pout.

"Not working." I kissed him.

"Fine. Let's get ready."

I got up out of bed leaving the tray still on the bed. I made the bed then I took an hour long shower. I got out and put on a silky hot pink robe and blow dyed my hair. I started to curl my long brunette hair. I started to apply my make-up. I put on foundation, then press, mascara, eye liner, and light pink eye shadow with a small black line across the eye lashes. Oh God, did I look hot? I put on a hot pink Juicy Couture tracksuit with a black tank top and hot pink UGGS. I sped down the stairs to Nick and kissed him.

"To Target we go!"

**Hey guys, In my second story I said five reviews. But never mind because that didn't upload 5 reviews for next. Please say how the writing is and if you think it is too graphic please tell me in your input. I really appreciate it! Thanks love you guys!**

**~Carly**


End file.
